1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile test set for a mobile radio system containing system components to be tested and at least one operation and maintenance center.
2. Background Information
To check the operation of a given mobile-radio system (e.g., in the case of a very large number of subscribers, high changing traffic volume, or many coverage areas with greatly differing transmission conditions), various means are known.
These are test sets or complex testing means, such as the test station illustrated on page 96 of the journal "Funkschau", No. 25, 1991. This test station is obtained if the D-network test set of Alcatel SEL is used "together with a laptop, a terminal, and a man-machine interface".
The test set includes an interface for coupling it via a test link to the mobile-radio system, and a further interface for coupling it to means (such as the above-mentioned laptop) for operating the test set on-site by skilled personnel (experts).
The test link is, for example, a radio link between the test set and a base station as specified in the GSM standard (GSM: Groupe Special Mobile, a working group of the CEPT for pan-European mobile radio, established in 1982), or a standardized PCM30 transmission link for coupling the test set to a base station controller to be tested. The link between the test set and the laptop installed at the operator's position is designed to conform, for example, to the V.24 standard. The entire test station, i.e., the test set together with the operator's position, is mobile and, thus, usable at different locations within the mobile-radio system.